Reunited
by robyndistrict12
Summary: If Peter Pan,turned up on your windowsill,claiming you were the lost girl,would you with him? Cleona did ,Will she be able to fulfill her destiny Apart from Cleona and Jem I own nothing! All rights go to J.rrie R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Peter

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my story Reunited, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to Read and Review! :3**

**All rights go to J. **

Cleona sat in her bedroom,she was deep in the world of Peter Pan,her eyes scanned the page,She read hungrily barely stopping to turn the page. She had reached a climax in the book. Captain Hook lifted his hook high into the air and.. 'Cleona!' She sighed and slammed the book shut 'Yeah mom' she shouted. 'Come put your little brother to bed,then go yourself.' She sighed and walked out into the hallway. Her cutie of a little brother came walking up the hallway rubbing his eye with one hand and dragging his blankie behind him in the other. Cleona smiled at the sight of him and bent down and scooped her little brother into her arms 'I love you my little man' she cooed. Jem giggled and tucked his head into her shoulder. She walked into his bedroom and tucked him into his cot. After stroking his head she whispered 'Good night Jem,I love you' Dimmed the light and left the room. She went into her owns,settled down and went to sleep.

Peter landed on her windowsill and peered in through the ajar window,He flew in and landed softly on the carpet. He looked around the room and saw a mess of brown hair falling over the side the bed. Very very slowly like a ballerina he tiptoed to her peered quizzically and was captivated by her beauty. Her pale face in the moonlight she was just gently shook her shoulder. Cleona woke with a start. She spun around and met the eyes of a stranger she screamed and jumped up. She ran to the light and flicked it on,In her bedroom she saw.. What she just couldn't believe 'Peter Pan' she whispered. A childish grin swept across his face. He floated over to her. 'Cleona' he said 'I need your help...' 'What with?' she said sounding shocked. Peter cleared his throat 'Your brother..' 'What Jem?' she replied. 'He's asleep in bed. 'No' said Peter 'Your other brother,Slightly' Cleona stared at him . 'You're the lost twin Cleona.' stated Peter.

**Woo,Chapter One done guys! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Please Read and Review!, If I have maybe one or two reviews I will put up the next chapter!**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	2. Chapter 2 'I'm what'

**Well hello my lovely's! Thank you for taking the time to read my stories I really appreciate it! :3**  
**Just That Random Kid; Thank you! I can't reply to you but yeah well you'll find out this chapter!**  
**Well this is chapter three I hope you enjoy it! **  
**Disclaimer I don't own anything all rights go to J. I only own Cleona and Jem**

'I'm what?' asked Cleona. 'Your the lost girl' replied Peter as if It was obvious. 'So what exactly do you need me for?' Peter smiled and replied 'Well Cleona,your going to help me save your brother!' Cleona arched her eyebrow 'I don't follow'she said Peter sighed as if It was all so simple and said 'Captian Hook has my lost boys and I came to fetch you because I knew you would help save your brother' Cleona crosed her arms and said 'Okay' 'So will you come then?' Cleona looked at him and said 'I guess' Peter jumped into the air and crowed loudly. Cleona shook her head and said 'okay Peter,how do we get there..' Peter grinned and shouted on Tinkerbell. In flew a beautiful fairy. Her blonde hair golden in the moonlight ,she wore and small emerald green frock. She flew slowly into the room. She wasn't smiling she came straight over to Cleona and hit her,hard on the head. Cleona looked at the small fairy and Tinkerbell blew a raspberry at her. Peter put his hands on his hips and shouted 'Tink!' 'Be nice to Cleona and do what you need to do.' Tinkerbell furiously dusted Cleona in fairy dust. Cleona's nose twitched and she released a massive sneeze throwing the fairy back. Peter grabbed her hand and guided her to the windowsill and she placed her foot on the windowsill and walked out until she was floating in mid air. She giggled and Peter took both her hands. He flew her straight up into the sky. 'Where are we going?' she shouted over the wind? 'Neverland!' Peter shouted.

**There you go! Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter,please feel more that free to PM me your ideas,thoughts and overall opinion. If you guys give me reviews it helps me to better my writing and make you guys happy! Some reviews for me to continue?**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	3. Chapter 3 Neverland

**Hey you guys! This is chapter three,I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always welcome! Disclaimer I own nothing apart from Cleona and Jem,all rights go to J. **

When Cleona opened her eyes she was on a soft patch of grass. She turned to view the so called 'Neverland' She was captivated by the land. The mountains were so high and such a bright green,the sky was a pale blue and fluffy white clouds floated around. She looked to her left and saw a massive forest. Peter noticed her fear and said 'That's the forest,that's where me and my boys stay.' Cleona nodded trying to take all of this amazing land in. Peter grabbed her hand and flew her up she looked down and saw the forest hundreds of feet down. She screamed and pushed her face into Peter's chest. Peter blinked a few times and placed his chin ontop of Cleona's head and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was surprised and started to fly . He flew her to the lagoon and in the distance saw he pirate ship looming closer to the land,he frowned and flew quicker. Landing on the soft sand. He put Cleona down and walked over to the sea, the tide splashing over his tanned bare feet.

**Cleona's pov;**

I sat on the beach,playing with the sand. Peter stared at the ship in the distance. Peter's stance in the sunlight I had never noticed how tanned he was,his garment of leaves showed his back. I looke =d past him to the ship and realised what it was I got a shiver down my spine. 'Peter' I called 'Yeah Cleona' He called back 'Is that a pirate ship?' 'Yeah' replied Peter. I nodded my head and went back to playing in the sand. 'Wanna meet your brother?' said Peter. I wasn't paying attention 'Yeah sure' I absentmindly said. Next thing Peter grabbed my hand and put me on his back,he soared up into the sky and towards the direction of the ship. I burrowed my head in his back in fear.

**Peter's Pov;**

'Wanna meet your brother?'I asked Cleona 'Yeah sure' I grinned and ran at her and grabbed her hand. I pulled her onto my back,she was so light,as I took flight into the air,she wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and flew on,I focused my vision on the ship.I felt her chin against my back. I felt wierd. I've never been around girls Is this normal? Cleona was beautiful but she was Slightly's sister I tried to push the thought to the back on my mind.

**Slightly's Pov;**

I knelt on the deck cleaning the deck itself. Pirates that past me took great pleasure in kicking me in the head. I just kept on cleaning I've spoken out before and the scars I have for that are best just to be avoided. When we were first brought here we tried to fight back,but as you can see the tactics didn't really work. I can't even fly anymore. I look out over the sea and see a flash of green. I can't believe it I rub my eyes and stand up and drop the rag I was cleaning with I start to walk over to the side of the ship,the chain around my ankle foot reminds me where I am. I go back to cleaning. I sigh and say to myself 'Slightly if Peter really cared about you,he would have come for you' looked around and the other lost boys 'and the others'.

**So yeah,A bit of Peter/Cleona happening? ;) Well...read and review and we will find out! Any ideas you guys have,please feel more than free!**  
**Thanks guys ~R~**


	4. Chapter 4 Sister?

**A.N; Hey you guys,well Chapter four eh? Wow. Remember your feedback is always welcome. Read and Review!**  
**Disclaimer ****Apart from Cleona and Jem. I own nothing all rights go to J. .**

Peter looked from the cloud he was hiding behind,he quickly decided that he was going to go save Slightly. He turned to Cleona and whispered 'I'm going to get your brother,stay here.' Cleona looked at Peter and whispered back 'What,I don't understand'. Peter looked into Cleona's eyes and was instantly lost the pale blue ocean,He lent forward and kissed her on the cheek. Cleona blinked and smiled. Peter smiled and flew off.

**Slightly's Pov;**

I sat in the galley eating the scraps that the captain had donated to me and the boys. The other lost boys spoke about the day and how they planned to escape one day. I excused myself and left the galley I climbed up the steps and came out onto the deck I was walking along the deck when someone jumped onto of me . I turned to shout. When a hand was placed firmly across my mouth I looked up and saw Peter grinning above him. I pushed his hand away and stood up 'Peter' I whispered 'Hello Slightly' said Peter. After Peter hugged me tightly. I asked him 'What are you doing here?' 'Saving you,of course' He said. Plus anyway I need you to meet your sister. Slightly's grin disappeared 'My sister?' 'Yeah' said Peter 'Lets go'. 'I..I ehm I can't fly said Slightly. Peter laughed and said hop on my back then'.

Peter and Slightly took off into the sky,Slightly clung to Peter he had forgotten the thrill of flying. Peter shouted over the wind 'Two seconds I need to go get Cleona.' Peter flew over the cloud where Cleona sat twiddling her thumbs she smiled when she saw Peter and took his hand. They flew in silence for several moments until Peter landed on the beach. 'There we go' he said. He stepped off and walked away. Slightly looked at the girl before him. She was short and had freckles on her nose she was definitely his sister. He smiled at her and held out his hand. She smiled back and put her hand in his. 'Slightly' he said shaking her hand 'Clean' she giggled in return.

**A.N; So guys,what did you think? Anything you want to see happen,any ideas for the story or just thoughts and opinions just Review or PM!**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	5. Chapter 5 Sword fights and Kisses

**A.N; Good morning loves! **  
**Just that random Kid; Yeah sure,good idea,always open for ideas and thoughts!**  
**Okay this is Chapter Five Read and Review guys!**  
**Disclaimer**** Apart from Cleona and Jem I own nothing all rights go to J. **

Peter,Cleona and Slightly went back to the lost boys hideout. Slightly and Peter discussed the other lost boys and the Pirates while Cleona sat awkwardly. Peter noticed Cleona's awkwardness and coughed 'Cleona,would you like to do some coordinating?' Cleona looked at him and raised her eyebrow 'Not particularly' 'Oh' said Peter.' Wendy would have jumped at the chance.' 'Well I'm not Wendy!' cried Cleona jumping up. 'I was just saying' replied Peter. Cleona rolled her eyes and left the room. Peter looked at Slightly and laughed 'What's her problem?' Slightly didn't laugh. He sighed and said 'Peter you need to realize every girl isn't Wendy.' He stood up and went after Cleona. Peter sat alone thinking about what had just happened. He felt so ashamed, he was just surprised that she wouldn't want to learn to fight.

**Slightly's Pov;**

I walked through the hideout looking for Cleona,I peeked outside and saw Cleona sitting on a rock outside the house. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the rock 'Cleona' I sighed 'This really isn't a good place to sit,you're in Neverland.' She laughed and replied 'I'm fine,I can take care of myself.' I smiled and said 'good'. We sat and spoke for a while. I told her about my childhood and Cleona hers. I told her I have been in Neverland for as long as I can remember but I remember one memory from my childhood 'you'. Cleona looked at Slightly and said ' I can't remember you' with a tear running down her cheek. Slightly sniffed and nodded 'It's okay Cleona.' 'Lets go do some sword fighting?'. Cleona nodded and stood up. We walked back into the hideout and got some swords.

**Cleona's Pov;**

I took the silver sword that Slightly handed me. I dropped the point down,It was so heavy. I managed to lift it and swing it at Slightly who blocked it easily. I sighed and tried the other way. Same result. I stood there and looked at Slightly who smiled. I smiled back and swiped his feet. He jumped up never missing a beat. We got into a routine of swipe,miss,swipe,miss. I eventually just dropped the sword and jumped on top of him. I flattened him onto his back and I held his hands down. I looked into his eyes and said 'Gotta ya'. I looked around when I saw a flash of green . 'Oh no' I said 'Peter'. I got up and ran after him. Leaving Slightly to pick himself up.  
Peter's Pov;  
I ran away from what I had just saw I shook my head trying to keep the tears away 'I loved her,I thought I really did'. 'Peter' I heard 'Peter!' I tried to run I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull down. I fell to the ground and looked up and saw Cleona above pale blue eyes fogged over with tears. 'Peter' She panted 'I thought you loved me!' 'We were sword fighting and I couldn't hit him,so I just pinned him'. 'Peter he's my brother,I don't love him. I nodded and sat up. She continued to talk and I just couldn't take anymore I lent forward and kissed her. She stopped talking and kissed me back. I opened my eyes and pulled away from her,I smiled at her got up and flew her sitting there stunned.

**Ooh,so yeah. Anybody that is confused about Slightly/Cleona's story. I will post a flashback next chapter. Anyway guys! Read and Review Any ideas or thoughts you guys have,Review or PM**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	6. Chapter 6 Hooks Plan

**Hey guys,back for Chapter six. Please read and review you lovely lot!**  
**Disclaimer**** Apart from Cleona and Jem,I own nothing all rights go to J. **

**Flashback;**

A women walked down the street in the dead of the night. In her arms were two small bundles these were her babies Slightly and women was sick,dying even and needed to make sure her babies were safe. She found a house with lights still on and placed the babies on the doorstep. She kissed them both,rang the doorbell and walked away. The two babies lay uncomfortably. One of them began to cry.

Peter Pan was flying over London when he heard the wail he flew following the noise until he found the two babies laying there. He looked at them puzzled and then heard the sound of a key in a lock. He picked one of the babies up and flew away to hide. He watched a women and man come to the door. They picked the baby up and looked at each other they took the baby inside and closed the door. Peter smiled and flew off with the baby in his arms.

**Cleona's Pov;**

I sat on the forest floor,I cannot believe it,did Peter Pan just kiss me? I stood up and walked through the forest. I heard a voice shouting 'Slightly' I turned at the voice and walked in the direction of the shout. I hid behind a tree and looked around and to my horror It was Captain Hook and his pirates. 'Slightly' they called again. I tried to fly but I couldn't I knew I was going to have to run. I snuck from behind my tree and tried to sneak away behind the pirates. My foot stood on a branch and it snapped. The pirates spun around and saw me. One of them smiled a me,his teeth yellow and black with several missing. I was rooted to the floor with fear. I stared at him and all the others who were looking at me I heard shouting and a man pushed his way to the front of the pirates 'What's going on?' He bombed and then he saw me. He smiled and said 'Who are you?' 'C...c..Cleona' I stuttered. Captain Hook smiled and his evil brain began to form a plan. 'Get her' he said 'She could be useful'. I gaped and ran

.  
Cleona ran through the forest through branches and jumping off ran so fast she was panting for breath,she could hear the pirate's running after her. She wheezed and kept running,she wouldn't give in,finally she saw the hideout she ran to the door and banged on it 'Peter,Peter' she screamed. The door opened and she jumped through closing it behind her. She gasped and spluttered. She went into the hideout to see Peter and Slightly standing there. 'What's wrong?' said Slightly. She struggled to catch her breath,she managed to gasp out 'Hook' and then fainted. Peter ran to catch her and looked at her unconscious figure and looked at Slightly.

**Captain Hook's Pov;**

We returned back to the ship without Slightly or that girl Cleona. I was really mad. I went down into the cells,where the lost boys were sitting. I went over to one of them Nibs I think. I bent down and plucked him up by his shirt hold him him in the air. He looked away from me. I looked at him and said 'Nibs' He turned his head back and looked at me. 'I want you to help me in my plan to capture Peter Pan. 'No' said Nibs 'I won't' I laughed and shook the boy until he cried for me to stop. I asked him 'Are you going to help me?' I knew that this boy was a coward and would do as I wanted. 'Yes' He cried 'Good' I said and took him upto deck and gave him a whistle,'when you have them all together blow this whistle.' 'You will be rewarded'. The boy was put into a lifeboat and sent to the mainland. I laughed and rubbed my hands 'I will have Pan'

**There you go guys,PM or review your ideas,Thoughts and your opinions!**  
**Thanks guys ~R~**


	7. Chapter 7 Temper Peter

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update I've been really busy today but heres the next chapter! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer**** Apart from Cleona and Jem,I own nothing all rights go to J. **

**Nib's Pov;**

I wandered through the forest. Looking for Peter,I was really afraid,I didn't want to put Peter in danger but I knew Hook would kill me if I didn't. I shouted 'Peter'. Nothing the forest remained quiet. I kept walking hoping I would find him. When I was knocked to my back.I opened my eyes and saw a girl she was breathing heavily and her glare quickly turned into a smile and got up she pulled me to my feet and said 'Sorry I thought you were a pirate'. I laughed 'No I'm Nib's.' 'I'm Cleona' she replied. She pulled me through the forest until we reached what I could recognize as the hideout.

**Peter's Pov;**

Me and Slightly sat in the hideout chatting,I wondered where Cleona had went next thing the door burst open and Cleona came running in with a boy behind her who looked familer 'Nibs!' Me and Slightly shouted together.

**Slightlys Pov;**

'Nibs!' Me and Peter shouted. Nibs smiled and walked over. He sat down on the floor next to me. Cleona went and sat next to Peter who put his arm around her waist. Nibs looked at me and raised his eyebrows and looked at me. I shrugged and looked at the floor.

**Nib's Pov;**

Slightly looked at the floor and I just raised my eyebrows I looked across at Peter who was rubbing his chin. In Cleona's hair. I rolled my eyes and got up 'Come on lover boy' I teased pulling peter out of the room and into the kitchen. 'So I' said 'Who's that'. Peter pushed his sleeve up and said 'Slightly's Sister'. I looked at him shocked 'Peter! and you're doing that?' Peter looked at me angrily 'It's not my fault,I love her.' and then pushed past me out of the room. I put my hand into my pocket and felt the small silver whistle through my fingers. I sighed and let it go.

**Oooh,what's Nibs going to do? Read and Review to find out! :D**  
**PM or review me your ideas,thoughts or opinions**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	8. Chapter 8 Lost boys and crushes

**Hey guys,Sorry for the late updates,I can only update at the weekends now :(**

**lizzalion- Thank you very much,Yes you've spotted it.**

**Disclaimer**** I own nothing apart from Cleona and Jem. All rights go to J. ** **Read and Review!**

* * *

**Peter's Pov;**

I stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed Cleona's hand,lets go for a walk' I said. She jumped up and followed me out looking worried.

Are you okay?' She asked, 'Yeah' I replied,I pulled her on my back and took to the skies I felt her push her face into my back. I smiled

and came down to Hook's ship. Cleona looked up and gasped. I put my finger on my lips and shook my head. I placed her gently on the

deck,and slipped down below. I walked through the ship until I came across a locked door,I slipped a hairpin in the door and opened i

t,all the lost boys were sitting there stunned 'Peter?' whispered Curly. I smiled. They came over to me,Curly pulled the hair pin out of

my hand,where did you get this?' 'Oh it's Cleona's. They raised their eyebrows 'Who' I laughed can you's fly?' They nodded then lets go.

We walked back up the corridor until I heard a scream. 'Cleona!' I shouted running,the lost boys running after me.

**Cleona's Pov;**

I watched Peter slip down into bellow the ship. I watched until I felt a sword press into my back 'Don't say a word' I stood straight and

said 'Okay' then I let out this scream. The pirate picked me up and started to shake me to quieten me but I wouldn't. Peter and the

lost boys piled out onto the deck. Peter pulled his dagger from his boot. 'Let her go' The pirate got a grip of my hair and pulled my head

Don't do anything risky Pan' I pulled my head forward the pirate pulled it back causing me to cry out. Peter jumped forward at the

pirate. Who pressed the sword harder into my back, 'Peter' I gasped. He looked so frustrated. Moments later the other pirates stormed

the deck. Without a second thought Peter turned to me and said 'Cleona I apologize for this then in one single clean cut he cut my hair

and scooped me up,he flew up and the lost boys continued except Tootles,the pirates grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down

onto the deck. 'Go Peter it's fine' he called as the Pirates pulled him off. Peter flew back to the mainland and landed gently on the

beach. I put my hand into my hair which he had swiped above my ears. I rubbed Her neck and sighed Peter sighed and said 'I'm

Sorry' It's okay I nodded. The other lost boys came around. Curly grinned at me and said 'I'm Curly' before winking at me. I laughed and

said 'Cleona'. He nodded 'So why are you here?' 'I'm just keeping Peter company' I said before I kissed his cheek and ran off giggling

**Peter's Pov;**

Cleona kissed me on the cheek her warm breath hot against my skin. She giggled and ran off. Curly's grinned faded and he punched

me in the arm. 'Ow' I shouted. he laughed 'Who is she anyway?' Slightly's sister' I replied laughing 'Slightly has a sister?,Have you seen

how ugly Slightly is,how can that beautiful thing be his sister?' I dunno' I said laughing but she is, and She's mines I winked and then

flew off. Curly sighed and flew after Peter the other lost boys behind him.

* * *

**Woo guys what do you's think? Remember Ideas,thoughts and Overall opinions,Review or PM! Lets keep this going a review for me to continue?**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	9. Chapter 9 Traitor and Hope

**Hey guys Massive shou tout to lizzalion,I saw her review and didn't want to leave her,so I will continue. As normal,leave your thoughts and reviews Disclaimer I own nothing apart from Cleona and Jem All rights go to J. **

* * *

**Slightly's Pov;**

I sat in the hideout with Nibs,I thought there just wasn't something right about nibs,the way he sat,looked and held himself,he kept

feeling inside his pocket and licking his lips nervously I was about to ask him,when the doors to the hideout cam smashing open I

jumped up to see Peter,my sister and the lost boys,I ran to Curly and hugged him,he whispered in my ear 'Damn you have a fine sister.'

I wrestled him to the floor and he laughed and pinned me easily. Peter flew in the air and shouted 'Guys!' The room went quiet. 'We

need to rescue Tootles,so we should practice sword fighting tomorrow.' Everyone agreed and we all headed off to bed.

**Nib's Pov;**

I waited until the hideout went quiet. I got up from my bed and quickly dressed. I made sure the whistle was still in my pocket and I

tiptoed down the door I opened the door and disagreed into the cold night. I walked to the beach and saw the Pirate ship looming

quiet close I flew up and acoss the shimmering water the cold breeze blowing my cheeks causing them to redden. I landed on the deck

and called 'Hook'. Captain Hook came out onto the deck and saw me standing there. He came over an looked down at me 'Yes' he said

I gulped 'It's about Peter Pan'

* * *

The next morning the hideout was alive with activity,everyone rushing about getting ready and breakfast materials all over the table.

Cleona was looking for her sword and Peter his dagger. Finally everyone was ready,they headed out into the woods. Cleona and

Slightly went first. Cleona had learnt a lot from last time and within a matter of seconds Slightly's sword was on the floor and Slightly

was pinned up against the tree. He sighed and said 'I give in' Cleona laughed and walked away. The day was long and fun,Cleona

proved to be a better swordsman that she looked. Nibs sat on a rock feeling left out he was frightened about what he had to do and

couldn't get last nights flashback out of his head.

**Flashback;**

'It's about Peter Pan' said Nibs taking a few steps back. Hook stoked his beard with his hook and purred 'Go on' Tomorrow said Slightly '

They are all going out for swordfighting Practice in the woods,You can get them then'. Hook smiled and said 'Yes Nibs just blow the

whistle and then step back. He smiled widely showing all of his white shinning teeth.

**Cleona's Pov;**

I watched Nibs closely. He didn't seem to want to play. I snuck around the back of the tree and climbed up to see what Nibs was doing.

I sat in the tree giggling when he brought a small silver whistle out of his mouth and blew it sharply. Pirates jumped out of different

directions surrounding the lost boys completely. I covered my hands with my mouth trying not to make a sound. Pirates grabbed them

all and pulled them into a line. Out of the bushes came Hook He walked around the boys smiling He walked up to Peter who's face was

confronted with fear and anger. 'Where's the girl?' He asked the Pirates 'She's not here' said One Captain Hook walked over to Peter

and said 'Where have you hidden your little girlfriend Pan?' Peter looked at Hook and said 'None of your business'. Peter cried with pain

as Hook grabbed him by the head and forced his head up 'Don't be rude Peter,I don't like it,then he punched Peter in the stomach.

Peter tried to fall back up the pirates holding him made him stay on his feet. 'Fine' said Hook 'Lets go' One of the pirates grabbed Nibs and pulled him along with them.

* * *

**Yaay there you go guys Ideas,thoughts and opinions,Review or PM**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	10. Chapter 10 What have I done?

***peeps head around the door* Hey guys,sorry I'm late I had a really busy weekend but here's my new chapter.**  
**Disclaimer** I **own nothing apart from Jem and Cleona all rights go to J. **

**Cleona's Pov;**

I watched the pirates drag the lost boys away through the forest. I felt a pang of anger flood through me. 'Nibs' I scowled. I hated

him,he had went and got Peter and the lost boys captured and there was nothing I could do about it. I climbed down from the tree and

looked around the forest to check there were no pirates left waiting to get me. There was none. I walked through the forest cautiously

until I go to the Lost boys Hideout. I slipped inside and walled around the hideout looking for a weapon I found a small dagger and

slipped into my pocket. I looked down at my feet. I looked at my slightly blue feet,that were covered in cuts and bruises I had forgot I

had no shoes on and I remembered that I had left them at home. 'Home' The word panged my heart and I sat down 'Jem' I whispered.

I pictured my little brother his blonde hair and his beautiful blue eyes. He would be so sad that I was gone,how, long had I been gone?

What did they think had happened to me?. I put my hands over my eye and tried to contain my tears which spilled out over my fingers

and slipped down my cheeks. 'Oh Peter' I thought 'What have I done?'

**Peter's Pov;**

The pirates pushed us aboard their ship. They pushed the lost boys on the floor and tied me to the mast. They all walked away leaving

us there. I moved my head round to look the others. They all just sat there. I looked at the all until I saw Nibs,sitting at the side looking

really guilty. He twiddled a silver whistle through her fingers. 'Nibs' I shouted. He looked up at me and started to gasp for breath. 'Did

you betray us?' I demanded. He shook his head 'No' he gasped. I rested my back,back onto the pillar and tried to move my wrists,the

thick coarse rope digging into my skin. I banged my head off the pillar and sighed. I looked up into the stars and thought of Cleona.

'Where was she?'. I tried to free my wrists,with only the thought off Cleona in my mind. I eventually fell asleep. I woke up with a painful

jolt to my neck. I looked down at the deck to my foot to see it had a heavy iron shackle on it. 'Great' I thought. I looked around the

ship. All the lost boys were asleep in a pile on the floor. I slowly felt my eyes droop until I was slowly consumed by darkness.

**So yeah,Chapter ten done,any thoughts,ideas or your opinion just PM or Review**

**Thanks guys ~R~**


End file.
